Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Announcements Voting (November 10, 2011) There seems to be a lot of ambiguity between which image is to be used due to users adding more as the discussion continues, which is of course, fine, but it does make it a little confusing. To vote, just sign your name under which image you feel is most suitable, using the format # ~~~~. Please vote for one image only. Voting is only to be opened by admins. 07:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Poison Ivy Poison Ivy.png|Current image Poison IvyProposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Poison IvyProposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Poison IvyProposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Poison IvyProposal 04.png|Proposal #04 For the sake of equity, I'm putting up more images so that every has a saying. I still favor the current one. ― Thailog 14:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :#03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would say either #01 or #04. The only thing that gets me about the current image is that the background doesn't help Ivy stand out, but I very much like the pose. --Steel (talk) 14:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I vote for number 3 --LLight 19:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Current one is better in my opinion. 06:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree: it shows more of her. ― Thailog 11:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't decide between current and #01. If only #01 were a bit clearer, half of her blends into the background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::The background of the current one is too distracting & consumes her unlike Robin's & Miss M's. Any would be an improvement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I brightened #1 the best I could without ruining it. ― 'Thailog' 21:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I still think 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : I am still sticking with #3 --[[User:lLight|l'']]Light 01:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Voting Current image # 07:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) # ― Thailog 19:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Proposed #01 # --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 12:05, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Proposed #02 Proposed #03 # [[User:lLight|l'']][[User talk:lLight|Light''☆]] 18:54, November 10, 2011 (UTC)-- Proposed #04 # -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 09:49, November 10, 2011 (UTC) # Supermorff 19:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Captain Marvel Captain Marvel.png|Current image Captain Marvel Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Captain Marvel Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Reasons to change: current image has Bats and G Arrow in the background, proposed image is solely of Captain Marvel (plus the Bio-Ship in the background). Current image's depiction of Marvel's face is of it facing towards the right of the screen, proposed image has his face directed almost straight at the audience, giving a better image of his head. Current image depicts his upper torso, proposed image depicts his torso and his golden belt/sash. 04:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I like 01. But why does every shot have to be at an angle? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:43, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's an improvement. I say change. -- Supermorff 09:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I disagree. His tilted head looks weird. ― 'Thailog' 10:40, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::How's #02? 04:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::02 kind of has Superboy's perplexed look. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Was #2 edited to cut out Robin and Kid Flash? ― 'Thailog' 20:39, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I just took his head from when he was with Wally and Dick and pasted it on top of #01. 21:15, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Serling Roquette SerlingRoquette.jpg|Current image RoquetteProposal 01.png|Proposal #01 RoquetteProposal 02.png|Proposal #02 RoquetteProposal 03.png|Proposal #03 :I would go for #03 if she had glasses. She doesn't, so #02. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) (The current looks like something out of ''Batman: The Animated Series.) I'm torn between 01 & 02. :/ -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:05, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't look HD. I thought I cleaned up all TV images. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 16:06, November 21, 2011 (UTC)